The delivery of end-to-end services in a communications network often requires the performance of a variety of service functions. Such service functions may include, but are not limited to, firewalls and traditional IP Network Address Translators (“NATs”), as well as application-specific functions. The definition and instantiation of an ordered set of service functions and the subsequent steering of traffic through those functions is referred to as service function chaining, or simply service chaining. In the process, the traffic is serviced as per policy in the service functions and the service chaining infrastructure. Service Function Chains (“SFCs”) are defined based on certain criteria that meet a particular business outcome for an operator. One such criteria could be the price settings provided by an operator that differentiates the service applied to the traffic of a given subscriber. Currently, in such a scenario, a separate SFC will be defined for each price setting, or price point, and traffic may then be classified into a particular SFC based upon the service paid for by a subscriber. Hence, a separate and unique SFC is defined for each potential price point, which results in an increase in the number of SFCs that must be defined within an operator's network.